Eating Out: Obsession
by Winter Bells
Summary: Based on Eating Out Series 1 Movie. Marc berusaha mengubah orientasi seksual Caleb. Apapun caranya. Modified Canon, BL, PWP. Enjoy.


note: h-haai (?) salam kenal. saya baru di fandom Misc ini. Sayang banget ya fandom-fandom di sini ngga kunjung dibuat berdiri sendiri :T #abaikan

note2: fanfic ini mengangkat story line dari Eating Out seri pertama. A-ada yang tau? #nyesek intermezzo sedikit aja, ini film tentang kehidupan Gay. Saya berusaha menaruh background Canon meskipun sama aja -_- #bego s-selamat menikmati :"

Pairing: Marc/Caleb

Warning: BL, PWP (Porn Without Plot), Super Hard Lemon (?), explicite. Jadi yang nggak sanggup baca lemon boleh diurungkan niat bacanya :' yang ngga selamat membaca!

.

.

* * *

**Eating Out: Obsession**

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

Caleb adalah seorang pria normal. Dan Marc baru menyadari itu. Tapi takdir menjebak mereka berdua dalam hubungan tidak wajar. Caleb mendekati Marc demi mendapatkan Gwen-sahabat Marc, yang malah menjerumuskannya ke dunia gay. Dunia yang tidak ia harapkan. Dan Marc bertekad mengubah orientasi Caleb. Ia sudah terlanjur cinta.

Sedangkan Marc adalah pria pecinta seks. Tidak heran mengingat wajah rupawannya mampu menarik pasang mata ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi tidak untuk Caleb.

Pagi ini Marc menelpon Caleb, bermaksud mengundang pria berotot ini ke rumahnya. Caleb, pria polos ini tak bisa menolak ajakan orang tanpa alasan jelas, sehingga ia menerimanya. Meskipun ia punya firasat buruk.

"Hei, akhirnya kau sampai juga." Marc membuka pintu. Cal memakai setelan kemeja polos dan celana jeans-seperti biasa. Sedangkan Marc hanya memakai celana pendek dengan dada terbuka. Berniat mengundang napsu Cal meskipun gagal. Marc menjabat tangan Caleb lalu memeluknya erat. Ia sempat meremas bokong Caleb sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu cepat-cepat melepas pelukan mereka. Marc tersenyum bahagia. Cal seperti biasa hanya mampu terbungkam. "Ayo masuk."

Di dalam Marc mempersilakan Cal untuk duduk di ruang tamu. _Soft drink_ dan berbagai macam _junk food_ sudah tersedia di atas meja. Cal hanya mampu duduk terpaku sesekali memerhatikan ruangan-sekadar membunuh waktu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cal cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menonton film," Lalu Marc menyalakan TV dan mulai memutar film yang Cal tidak tau film apa itu. Dan Marc pun memulai rencananya.

Marc duduk tepat di sebelah Cal. Sampai-sampai Cal menggeser posisi duduknya beberapa inci. Marc spontan menepuk paha Cal yang mengundang refleks kaget.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ramahnya dengan sesekali terbatuk kecil.

"Baik," jawab Cal singkat dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman. Marc masih memegang paha sebelah kirinya. Ada yang aneh, ia serasa sedikit terangsang. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah apalagi cowok yang membuatnya seperti ini. _Am i change?_

Film pun berputar. Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya dialog dua orang berlawanan jenis dengan latar di dalam rumah. Bukan film horor atau action, sepertinya. Bukan tipe film Cal tapi ya sudahlah. Ia hanya mengikuti ajakan.

Waktu terus berputar dan film semakin mencapai tahap konflik. Ada yang aneh, ini bukan film biasa. Mereka sedang menonton film porno. Dan Cal cukup menyukainya, setidaknya pemainnya normal. _Marc pengertian_.

Film mulai mencapai tahap menegangkan. Keduanya saling berpelukan dan berciuman di atas kasur. Cal terangsang. Marc tersenyum tipis. Setiap menit ia selalu memerhatikan Cal, bagaimana respons pria penggodanya ini.

"Arggh Akhhh sakiiit," teriak sang pemeran wanita."OOHH CUKUP OOHH," Dan Cal semakin terangsang. Keperkasaannya sudah menegang.

Saking fokusnya Cal, ia tak menyadari Marc sedari tadi mengelus pahanya lembut. Sampai tangannya meraih alat vitalnya. _I got you!_

Marc terus mengelus dan terus. Cal bahkan sampai menarik napas sesekali. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan Marc lalu melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja Cal-dan lawannya masih fokus dengan film yang sedang berputar. Dada bidang itu tampak. Marc terangsang. Ia mengulum lembut titik panas di dada Cal. Ia menjilatnya dengan penuh nikmat. Untuk menambah sensasi, tangan kirinya memainkan keras keperkasaannya, sedangkan tangan satunya meremas lembut batang Cal yang sudah menyembul keluar karena Marc sudah menurunkan resleting celana itu.

Cal sebenarnya sudah menyadari hal ini beberapa saat lalu. Tapi entah mengapa tidak ada perlawanan. Entahlah, Marc melakukannya dengan cara lembut dan mengintimidasi, serasa dilayani seorang wanita. Jadi ia tetap mengizinkan pria ini menjamahi tubuhnya.

Film mencapai klimaks. Pemeran wanita mengulum nikmat kepunyaan lawan mainnya. Cal terangsang. Ia memberi isyarat kecil agar Marc melakukan hal yang sama. Marc bahagia. Mulut Marc seketika turun ke bawah dan melumat habis batang yang sudah menegang maksimal itu.

"Uhmm Hmmm," Marc begitu menikmati keadaan ini. Akhirnya pria ini bersedia untuk ia jamah. Marc tak habis akal, ia membuat permainan seakan birahi yang ia berikan tanggung. Sehingga Cal seperti meminta lebih.

Lama-kelamaan Cal tak tahan, dan, "Fuck!" Ia membuka habis bajunya beserta celana. Dan menindih kuat tubuh Marc yang sudah terlebih dahulu telanjang. Pria ini tau cara bermain yang nakal. Cal tak peduli Marc cowok atau cewek, tapi birahinya sudah tak tahan lagi dan ia harus menyalurkannya kepada orang yang terdekat. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Marc yang berada di bawah sehingga kedua keperkasaan mereka seakan menari dalam pelukan. Sesekali Cal menekan selangkangannya supaya menambah sensasi. Marc merintih sakit sekaligus nikmat.

Kedua bibir mereka masih saling mengulum. Sesekali lidah mereka bermain di dalam dan saling bertukar zat. Mulut Cal turun ke bawah dan dengan ganas mengulum ketiak Marc sehingga beberapa helai rambut rontok dan mengundang teriakan dari mulut Marck. Tak habis di situ, begitu juga titik panas di dada Marc yang berwarna coklat dikulum ganas sampai berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Inikan yang kau inginkan, ya kan hah! ummm," pungkas Cal sambil terus mengulum.

"SAKIITT AAHHH TERUUUSS IYAA TERUUSS," Sekarang Marc yang tidak tahan dan akhirnya menolak tubuh Cal ke belakang sehingga posisi mereka terbalik. Marc melakukan hal yang sama. Cal terus dan terus berteriak. Tak pernah ia mendapatkan pelayanan sekasar ini dari wanita. Dan ternyata ini lebih nikmat. "Kau ingin lebih? Hah?" tawar Marc sembari memakai pengaman di keperkasaannya lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Cal kemudian menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka.

Terdengar erangan luar biasa dari mulut Cal. Tak pernah ia melakukan ini, biasanya ia yang melakukan terhadap wanita. Sensasinya lebih menegangkan.

Marc terus menyatukan tubuh mereka. Semakin dalam. Dan semakin dalam lagi. Mata Cal spontan membulat disertai mulut menganga yang sedang menahan sensasi sakit yang luar biasa. Lubangnya membesar seketika. "I-itu terlalu besar... j-jangan dimasukkan semua ARRGHH," rintihnya. Tapi Marc merasa nanggung dan melumatkan seluruh keperkasaannya ke dalam tubuh Cal. Marc terus melakukan gerakan maju-mundur yang sekaligua diikuti oleh erangan Cal di setiap tekanannya.

Mereka terus melakukan adegan itu selama puluhan menit tanpa sadar film yang diputar sudah habis. Sekarang hanya napsu yang tersisa. Peluh mereka telah menjadi satu. Cal tidak berhenti mengerang dan memasang ekspresi sakit. Benda itu bergesek kuat di lubangnya yang awalnya masih tertutup rapat. Setiap dorongan yang diberikan Marc adalah kenikmatan bagi Cal. Sepertinya benda itu menyentuh pangkal terdalam tubuhnya. Mengundang sakit luar biasa.

Marc tak kunjung puas. Birahinya semakin lama semakin memuncak. Tiada batas. Lidahmya melumat habis setiap helai rambut di lipatan tangan Cal. Merasakan setiap tetes keringat yang mengalir di antara helaiannya. Begitu nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

"ARRGGH!" Cal mengerang. Seakan meminta terus. Terus. Terus. Ia tak pernah merasa senikmat ini. Berbeda bila bercinta dengan wanita, mereka terlalu lembut, tidak ada tantangan. "HAAARGGH!"

Erangan Cal seakan musik di telinga Marc. Ia semakin mempercepat laju permainannya. Semakin cepat. Dan semakin cepat. Seakan Cal tak mampu mengambil napas lagi. Keringat yang membasahi kulit Cal dijilat habis oleh Marc. Rasanya asin dengam sedikit tawar.

Titik terpanas di dada Cal tak luput dari incaran Marc. Titik berwarna hitam legam itu sangat nikmat. Marc mengemutnya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Rasanya punya pria lebih _hot_. Cal menggeliat sedikit karena Marc memainkan pucuk panasnya dengan lidah. Tangan kiri Marc tak berhenti memainkan keperkasaan Cal secara cepat. Merangsang titik-titik birahi.

Cal tidak tahan, "Aku sudah mau keluar ARRGHH!" Tak berapa lama sperma mengucur deras dari pucuk keperkasaannya. Marc sudah menyiapkan mulut dan menampung semuanya tak bersisa. Rasanya aneh, sedikit tawar dan beberapa rasa yang tak dapat dikatakan. Yah Marc sudah biasa menyantap protein ini. Untuk mendapat posisi itu Marc tentu mengubah posisinya dengan mencabut alat vitalnya. Cal sedikit lega. Lubangnya begitu panas.

Marc sudah _capek_. Ia lalu memainkan keras keperkasaannya sehingga birahinya memuncak dan tak tahan lagi. "A-aku AAHH AHHH," Kenikmatan tiada tara akhirnya keluar. Saat cairan putih itu keluar begitu nikmat. Kepuasannya memuncak. Tapi sayang Cal tak mau mencicipinya.

Marc lalu tergeletak lemas di atas Cal. Memeluknya. Mencium aroma maskulin Cal. Rencana Marc berjalan sukses. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan pria ini. Begitupula dengan Cal, ia merasa orientasinya sudah berubah. Sungguh lebih nikmat jika bermain dengan laki-laki.

Napas mereka tampak terengah-engah. Lelah. Sehimgga keduanya larut dalam mimpi. Namun sebelum benar-benar terlelap, Cal berujar, "Terima kasih,"

Dan Marc hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. _Tidak, terima kasih._

.

.

.

* * *

End

* * *

Gyaaa. *gegulingan* maap ceritanya gaje. Ini sebenernya ada satu scene yang saya ambil dan dimodif sesuai keperluan cerita. Semoga suka ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ;) mungkin kita bisa fangirlingan bareng? #plak

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
